May I
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are singers and friends of the band "Two of Us". He is into Sakura, and wants to try something different and new with her, a new phase in their lives, but he is afraid because she seems not to feel the same way. Perhaps, telling her the way he feels could be wrong, and it would destroy their relationship. But he decides to face that risk.


**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction utilizes characters that belong to Masashi Kishimoto. And the song utilized to write this story is May I – Trading Yesterday. However, this story and plot were created by me.

…

 **Sasuke and Sakura are singers and friends of the band "Two of Us". He is into Sakura, and wants to try something different and new with her, a new phase in their lives, but he is afraid because she seems not to feel the same way. Perhaps, telling her the way he feels could be wrong, and it would destroy their relationship. But he decides to face that risk.**

…

 **Author's Notes:** Hello guys, this is my first fiction in English, so I hope you like and enjoy my work. Read it and listen to the music at the same time, I'm sure you'll like the song. And….. It's my gift to our couple, since November is their month. S2

This story was Beta-read By: **Mike Sousa**. Ohhh, Thank you so much, Mike… You have no idea how much you have done for me. :-*

.

.

.

 **Songfic: May I**

We have been friends since we were teenagers, while she has seen me as just a friend, I have always looked at her in a different way. She is a beautiful, lovely and charming girl, with long pink hair and shiny green eyes. Her name is… Haruno Sakura.

When we met each other, we discovered something in common: our love for music, and decided what we should do. So, we have worked together in a band which we created and gave the name "Two of Us" two years ago.

When she is singing the world stops, she is like a bright star, an innocent girl, but at the same time… Sakura is a great woman. Her voice leaves anyone numb and delighted. She has a lot of fans, but I am sure I am the major one, knowing her on stage and out of it, my admiration remains the same. No, it arises day by day.

I am in love, however, someone broke her heart and got out of her life a year ago, his name is Sabaku no Gaara. And for some reason, I knew he did not deserve her. Since this event, she has changed and made the work as her priority.

No one knows her like I do, I am Uchiha Sasuke and as her best friend and coworker, I know she is deeply sad and maybe hopeless. I know because I have observed and loved her for a long time… And I think this is because of him.

Our show is almost finishing, and little by little, when the lights are going down, I can notice… she is becoming unhappy again, and I cannot bear it anymore.

 _ **And there you stand opened heart, opened doors**_

 _ **Full of life with the world that's wanting more.**_

 _ **But I can see when the lights start to fade,**_

 _ **The day is done and your smile has gone away.**_

I have to do something, change her life, make her happy, show her that I am here, I have always been here for her. I want to protect Sakura from everything, stop her pain and see that smile.

 _ **Let me raise you up.**_

 _ **Let me be your love.**_

 _Clap, clap, clap_ … the fans are pleased and completely delighted. We enter in our dressing room and I make my choice.

− Can I talk to you, Sakura? – She seems to be curious.

− Yeah! What do you want to talk about?

My heart is burning, and my voice gets stuck in my throat, but I know this is my time; I have to do it now. Actually, I should have done this before, but I had no courage. She is so close to me now, I want to touch her skin, and hair, I need to kiss her sweet lips. But… I do not know if I can do it, it will depend on her answer.

− It can be a little strange or sudden… but I have and want to tell you something. – Her curiosity rises, but she remains quiet. – I don't know how to start, I just know that I will… You've been more than just a friend; you're special, pretty and lovely… My heart's been yours since I met you, I don't want to be just your friend, or coworker. I want more, Sakura... Could you give me a chance?

 _ **May I hold you?**_

 _ **As you fall to sleep,**_

 _ **When the world is closing in**_

 _ **And you can't breathe.**_

 _ **May I love you?**_

 _ **May I be your shield?**_

 _ **When no one can be found**_

 _ **May I lay you down?**_

− May I hold you when you are sad, worried or thoughtful? May I love you, Sakura? Can you receive my feelings and see me like your partner and boyfriend?

She is incredibly surprise now, but I can see a different gleam in her eyes. A gleam that I never had noticed before when she was looking at me. My hope rises again, and my heart starts to beat faster.

 _ **All I want is to keep you safe from the cold…**_

 _ **To give you all that your heart needs the most.**_

 _ **Let me raise you up.**_

 _ **Let me be your love.**_

− All I want is to keep you safe from the cold, to give you all you need and deserve. Let me be yours… Sakura, let me be your safety island. I love you!

 _ **May I hold you? (hold you)**_

 _ **As you fall to sleep.**_

 _ **When the world is closing in**_

 _ **And you can't breathe,**_

 _ **May I love you? (love you)**_

 _ **May I be your shield?**_

 _ **When no one can be found,**_

 _ **May I lay you down?**_

Suddenly, she hugs me tight and starts to cry. I am as surprise as she when I started to talk. My breathing stops and I do not know what to do. I did not wait for this reaction.

 **xxxxSAKURAxxxx**

I could not believe when Sasuke told me that. I was so happy, but I just could face him quietly. Finally, when I could move my flesh, I just hug him and started to cry. I still could not talk. I need to breathe and feel his flesh a little more… just a little more.

 _ **All that's made me (made me)**_

 _ **Is all worth trading (worth trading)**_

 _ **Just to have one moment with you.**_

 _ **So I will let go (will let go)**_

 _ **All that I know (that I know)**_

 _ **Knowing that you're here with me.**_

 _ **For your love is changing me.**_

Sasuke does not know that he has been my love for so much time, that I am still alive and smiling for him, only for him. But I could not tell him, because I had fear, I thought I was just a little girl for him, a younger sister and nothing else.

 _Let's go Sakura! You have to say something_.

 **xxxxSASUKExxxx**

She is looking at me now, and I can see her smile. She dropped me and took a deep breath.

− I am so glad to hear that, Sasuke. You're so important to me, and I've always dreamed to hear these words from you.

I am motionless and surprised. Did I really hear what she has just said?

− But… Don't you still like your ex-boyfriend?

− I really liked him, but I didn't love him. And I think he knew that, and it was because of this that he kissed another woman in front of me and then went away. – I can't say a word; I do not know what to think now.

− I had a relationship with him and I really enjoyed it, but the true reason to be with Gaara was to forget another person… You! – She stops talking for a while. – I could not blame him. It was my fault, just mine. I thought you didn't like me the same way I did, that I was like a younger sister and friend. I couldn't risk losing you, losing your company and friendship. I am sure, I couldn't bear it.

 _ **May I hold you?**_

 _ **As you fall to sleep,**_

 _ **When the world is closing in**_

 _ **And you can't breathe.**_

 _ **May I love you?**_

 _ **May I be your shield?**_

 _ **When no one can be found**_

 _ **May I lay you down?**_

− I love you, Sasuke.

I cannot wait anymore; I cannot continue to stay away from her. A so deep happiness is born and flows inside of me. I do not have self control anymore; I need her in my arms right now.

I hug her tight and set down a caressing kiss on her lips, so our kiss becomes more urgent and warm. It could be just a dream, but it is not. My lover is so close to me, right here in my arms, and I can feel her soft skin. It is my real life, this reality is ours.

I am sure these moments will be my inspiration to write a new song to sing for her. That song will be called "May I".

Well… that's it! Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
